


Berpikir

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Reunions, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Charlie Weasley bukanlah seorang pemikir, tetapi otaknya selalu dipaksa berpikir keras saat menghadiri reuni keluarga.





	Berpikir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.

Charlie Weasley bukanlah seorang pemikir, tetapi otaknya selalu dipaksa berpikir keras saat menghadiri reuni keluarga.

Arthur selalu menyatakan keinginannya melihat Charlie tidak hanya fokus kepada naga, tetapi juga keluarga.

Molly selalu mengungkapkan keinginannya melihat bayi-bayi kecil pemberani calon penakluk naga seperti ayahnya.

Bill selalu menghinanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Charlie hanya berani melawan naga, tidak dengan melamar perempuan.

Percy selalu merecokinya dengan segala fakta mengenai betapa menyedihkannya hidup sendiri dan betapa menyenangkannya hidup berkeluarga.

George selalu menggodanya dengan merangkul Angelina erat-erat dan menyatakan betapa senangnya punya istri sebaya.

Ron selalu membanggakan kelebihan Hermione yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kagum tepat di depan muka Charlie.

Ginny tidak banyak tingkah, tetapi suaminya yang berkacamata itu selalu mengingatkan Charlie kepada kekhawatirannya soal Seeker Gryffindor bertahun-tahun silam.

Pada akhirnya, Charlie selalu bertanya dengan nada ketus, "Kalian pikir melamar Isla itu semudah kalian melamar pasangan-pasangan kalian?!"

Dan di suatu tempat di London, seorang wanita muda bernama Isla Brisbane bersin tanpa sebab.


End file.
